The present invention relates to a hydraulic timer mechanism and, more particularly, to a hydraulic time release system that is specifically adapted for delaying the flow of liquid therethrough. In addition, the hydraulic time release system is adapted for use with a cleaning assembly that may be attached to an inside wall of a toilet water holding tank of a toilet or urinal. When connected to the cleaning assembly, the time release system provides a time delay in the release of cleaning agent from the cleaning assembly such that the cleaning agent is retained within the toilet bowl after flushing of the toilet.
Included in the prior art are several systems which are designed to release cleaning agent into a toilet for maintaining a level of cleanliness thereof. One such prior art cleaning system comprises tablets or blocks of cleaning agent that may be placed in a tank or reservoir of the toilet. Over time, the cleaning agent dissolves in the water contained in the tank such that during flushing, cleaning agent solution is supplied to the toilet bowl. Unfortunately, such a system only allows for a limited time during which the cleaning agent is actually in contact with the toilet bowl because the toilet bowl eventually drains to the sewer and is refilled with water that does not contain any cleaning agent.
Another drawback associated with systems comprising cleaning agent tablets or blocks is that certain chemicals contained within the cleaning agent may have an adverse effect on certain parts of the toilet water holding tank. More specifically, non-metallic parts such as rubber or plastic parts contained within the toilet water holding tank may be subject to attack by chemicals of the cleaning agent. Over time, the proper sealing and function of such nonmetallic plastic and rubber parts may be compromised and may ultimately have an adverse effect on the proper operation of the toilet. A further drawback associated with cleaning agents in the form of tablets or blocks is that because the cleaning agent is always submerged within the toilet water holding tank, the useful life of the cleaning agent is relatively short such that the cleaning agent tablets or blocks must be periodically replaced.
In an attempt to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies associated with cleaning agents tablets or blocks, automatic cleaning agent dispensers have been developed for use with toilet bowls or urinal receptacles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,392, (hereinafter the '392 reference), discloses an automatic cleaning assembly for a toilet bowl. The automatic cleaning assembly of the '392 reference includes a body member having an interior cavity for receiving the cleaning agent. The body member is attachable to a wall of the toilet water holding tank and includes an assembly inlet in fluid communication with a ball cock of the toilet and an assembly outlet in fluid communication with an overflow pipe of the toilet.
The '392 reference includes a removable cap that forms a sealed space of the body member wherein cleaning agent may be inserted. The cleaning agent slowly dissolves in liquid that flows into the interior cavity from the assembly inlet. The cleaning agent solution exits the assembly outlet into the overflow pipe of the toilet. Because the cleaning agent is contained within the interior cavity, excessive dissolving of the cleaning agent is avoided thereby prolonging the useful life of the cleaning agent. In addition, by containing the cleaning agent within the interior cavity of the body member instead of dissolving the cleaning agent in the toilet water holding tank, degradation of certain nonmetallic parts within the toilet water holding tank may be avoided.
Although the automatic cleaning assembly of the '392 reference provides advantages in an increase in the useful life of the cleaning agent as well as a prevention of degradation to certain nonmetallic components contained within the toilet water holding tank, the device of the '392 reference suffers from certain deficiencies that detract from its overall utility. More specifically, the discharge of the cleaning agent from the body member occurs simultaneous with the flushing of the toilet. During flushing, water from the ball cock enters the body member and contacts and dissolves the cleaning agent contained therewithin.
A highly concentrated solution of water and dissolved cleaning agent is created within the body member. The highly concentrated cleaning agent solution then flows into the overflow pipe and is delivered to the toilet bowl during the flushing. Unfortunately, the cleaning agent solution only contacts inner surfaces of the toilet bowl for a very short period of time during the initial stages of the flushing of the toilet. This is due to the fact that most of the highly concentrated cleaning agent solution drains out of the toilet bowl during the first few seconds after the toilet has been flushed. Unfortunately, only a diluted mixture of cleaning agent solution remains in the toilet bowl which reduces the overall effectiveness of the cleaning agent in maintaining the cleanliness of the toilet bowl.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a hydraulic time release system that may be used in conjunction with an automatic cleaning assembly for a toilet bowl. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a hydraulic time release system that delays the release of cleaning agent solution from the automatic cleaning assembly such that highly concentrated cleaning agent solution is released into the toilet bowl only at the very end of each flush cycle and is not flushed to the sewer. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a hydraulic time release system that is of simple construction and with a minimal number of parts in order to minimize manufacturing and assembly costs. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a hydraulic time release system that is configured to minimize the escape of gases resulting from dissolution action of the cleaning agent in the water within the automatic cleaning assembly.